Unreached until the last fight
by Raikano
Summary: Lydia Lidia x Octavia Yuri angst... based from the real one... XD... I love them...no lemon... first is those beautiful memories...and ended with Angst.... just like the anime...and a bit changed by me...hohoho


**UNREACHED UNTIL THE LAST FIGHT**

Disclaimer : It's not mine but belongs to TEARS TO TIARA

**WARNING!! : YURI-ANGST**

Character pairing: Octavia x Lydia

Artist note: Hello, there we will go with Octavia x Lydia, this one is T… the story idea was taken from episode 11 where Octavia giving her last love confession to the dead Lydia….hiks…they are so romantic…TT_TT

Ok, let's begin the story… the background is not changed from Tears To Tiara's war background but maybe the character will be changed a bit because it was a past time where Octavia and Lydia still in the Empire's side. You will read Octavia as "Me" here…

**PROLOGUE:**

"You called me out to me earlier…" Lydia stepped front facing her beloved enemy, Octavia…

"You said I was wrong…" said her again while Octavia stepped to face Lydia in silence. The rain fall so drastically making the sense of fighting between them launched in invisible flames, burning their heart followed by the shout of the painful seas bring them to the last memories of their friendship. They stepped aside placing their self on the stream of vengeance where the battle stage is no longer quiet.

**CHAPTER 01: THAT NIGHT**

Not a silence night, no one around me are awakes. Those Soldiers are just a bunch of fleshes that could snore loudly on their uncomfortable bed, disturbing my sleep hour. If I can go outside and shout at them to stop snoring, I will do that kind of things to them but not right now….My Coach is a bit over qualified as a Coach. He will shout at me back if I do that….

I try to close my ears with my pillow but I couldn't breathe if I did that. I try another move, sitting and counting sheep that jumping around in my imagination, but again… the noise bothering me. I stood up from my bed and walked to the window with sleepy eyes. Oh, stars…moon…they are so beautiful but why I couldn't let you see me sleeping tonight? That's because you let those snoring soldier sleep… it's not fair for me…

I walked to my bed again and see my beloved sword lied down near my pillow. I took my sword and glanced at it for a while…trying to focus my mind into it so I could sleep nicely. Half sleeping…and…a deep sleep….is enough for me before a good…

"PSsst!"

"Who is that!?" I woke up again.

"It's me…Lydia…" said the voices.

"Lydia, what are you doing in the middle of the night like this?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep…" said her.

"I almost sleep and you bother me…" I replied.

"Ahaha…sorry for that Octavia… but I saw you staring at the sky from your windows a minute ago so I decide to go there and hang out with you for a while…" said her.

"I see, you can't sleep because of the snore…?" I asked.

"Well, almost like that… it's worse actually…." She replied.

"What is that then…?" I asked again.

"My heart voice…" she replied.

"Stop kidding Lydia…." I smiled at her.

"I was so excited about tomorrow Octavia! We are going to the Empire battle ground passing through the snow and long journey together. I wonder what kind of new experience that we will get tomorrow! I just can't close my eyes to wait!" she replied again.

"You are so funny Lydia, don't make such a joke like that…"

"I'm not joking Octavia! I really can't wait for it…." She replied again. I even never think about that in my mind tonight, I just want to get close to the empire and revenge at them for killing all my families unlike Lydia who really wanted to become the Real Empire Swordsman. I just can't say anything since my goal is so different with her and if someone realizes it, maybe I'll kicked out from here tonight which mean, mission failed! So I must be really careful on talking here.

"Don't tell me, you are not happy with it Octavia?"

"Ah…what are you talking about, I'm happy too so that's why I was trying to sleep and fill out my energy for tomorrow…!" I replied her while I hide my hand and cross my fingers.

"I see! We have different way to think…"

"At least we have the same Goal right?" I replied her.

"Yeah, becomes the great empire's swordsman!" she replied energetically.

"You are so energetic Lydia…" I replied.

"Of course I do! Our dream will come true in a few more weeks…" said her again.

"I understand Lydia… maybe it just me who didn't know how to be happy…" I replied.

"Just smile like this..!" she pulled my cheek and make a silly smiling face with my face.

"Ahahaha…you just looks so funny Octavia! It's very silly…." said her before she laughed.

"I couldn't see it…." I laughed a bit.

"Ok, let me do the same silly face…" she pulled her own face and makes the silly one with a tongue sticks out. It's really silly until it make me laughed. Oh dear, what a joke…

"Hahaha…Lydia… you are so funny…."

"Same with you…" she replied.

"Ok…we both funny…" I replied again.

"And Silly….hahahaha…." she laughed again and we laughed together. After a moment, I heard someone coming to my room. I make some sign and Lydia hiding behind the wall while I pretend to be sleeping. It's our Coach who came to my room with angry faces. He opened the door and examined my room. I pretend to be surprised and looked at him.

"Oh, master…what are you doing here…?" I asked.

"I heard someone laughing through this room….someone here…?" He asked.

"What are you talking about, I was sleeping all night and you just waking me up…" I replied.

"Oh…sorry for that…" he closed the door and walks away, I could hear his feet stepping…sometime he will come back and check again, so I keep pretending to sleep until I'm sure he really away. After a few minutes, I saw Lydia jumped from the window to my room.

"Lydia…" I whispered.

"Master is going to my way…" she replied before she hid under my bed.

"Oh I see…" I pretend to sleep again. My Coach really came through where Lydia hide before….he looked around and look at my room from window again. He is smart but we are smarter…

After an hour, coach really walked away and I was so relieved. I looked under the bed and called out her name…

"Lydia…master already gone…"

She gave no respond…

"Hey, Lydia…don't tell me you are sleeping!"

And no more respond…She really sleeping…oh well…just leaves her under the bed. I went back to my bed and trying to sleep, the noisy snore unheard again…maybe he was scolded by our coach for snoring out loud. Phew…Good night then…!

**CHAPTER 02: FLOWER THAT BLOOMING ON THE WINTER**

Morning, a new day to life is always be so beautiful. I looked around the room and remember that someone is sleeping under my bed. I looked down and see nothing but dusts. Maybe she already woke up earlier than me and go back to her own room for a bath after sleeping on the filthy floor.

Oh well, who knows that someone can sleep in the dirty place? I couldn't do that you know. Maybe I'll scratch my body all night and can't sleep until the morning come, then I'll had so much scars or red line on my body. Out of that, maybe I should take a bath soon before everyone leaves me here. I try to woke up from my bed but realize that someone is sleeping with me in this small bed. I pulled my blanket and saw a form of sleeping Lydia with her drool falling near her mouth. She is drooling on my bed…oh my God…I think I have to wash it…but…who care? We will move to somewhere today!

"Lydia, wake up…!" I woke her up.

"Huh…what?" she opened her eyes a bit and go back to sleep again.

"We are late…"

"WHAT?!" She woke up quickly.

"I'm kidding… we are early…" I replied.

"Oh Octavia! I know you lied on me again…"

"Ahahaha…if I not doing it, you will not go wake up quickly like that…and…what a heck you sleeping with me in this small bed…? When you moved up?"

"Well, actually I can't sleep on the dirty floor and too lazy to go upstairs so I decide to sleep on your bed for one night. I try to wake you up but you won't wake and just struggled around saying… STOP YELLING YOU STUPID COACH…wow…that was a good talks and I went to sleep here…" said her.

"Fine..let's get up and taking a bath…" I stood up from my bed and taking my clothes.

"What? Taking a bath with you?" She replied.

"I don't say let's get up and taking a bath together…" I replied again.

"My bad…sorry…" she replied before she woke up and go to her room again. Oh my…I was afraid that I will be so close to Lydia and forgot my first goal here, this job is really important to me, I won't mess this up before at least I could reveal and found what sucks on this empire. I need to revenge quietly not working for them just like Lydia's goal. Maybe I should try to take a distance with her for the best of my goal. I know sometimes people saying that revenge is nothing but they don't have any proof to make that clear, revenge is a great desire to reply what they have done to us in the past and human won't stop until that desire cleared…

Out of that, now we are in our line listening to the coach explaining our mission today.

"All of you will pass through the high snowy mountain and ten last people will not continue the training which mean kicked out. Then, all of you will receive a coat and a bag full of food, use it well!" he shouted before we receive a bag and a coat..The coat was made to keep our warmth later because it was really thick and furry.

"Then, in the finish line, I already prepared a pack of horses for you to go through the city…If you ran out of it, it means you are so late…" said the coach again making me want to finish that soon. I really need to revenge!

"Psst…Octavia…" Lydia called me. I looked at her…

"Let's finish it together!" said her while she blinked her left eyes. I smiled and blinked my left eyes back… It means that I was agreed with her. She might be finish sooner than me so if we walk together, it can boost up the journey and evade being in the last place.

We started the journey together, making so much jokes until the coach scold us for laughing too much in the journey, we also joking around with our friends name making the name owner mad and chase us. I don't know this journey will be so fun… After a moment, we are tired on running so we go walking and taking a deep breath as a walking rest time. We won't go sat down or hanging out right now since the journey still far away from goal. When you walk together on the journey with your very best friend, the time will run faster than you are alone, it's true. I don't know when we arrived at the snowy hill and when the night comes… I just feel like, we are walking and chatting about stupid things we have done in the childhood. I also realize that we don't eat anything today. My stomach growling so loud until Lydia can laugh at it.

"Hahaha…you are growling Octavia!" she laughed. I don't know what to answer but suddenly, her stomach also growling so loud. I laughed at her back…

"Wow…we both hungry Octavia…" said her.

"Yeah…we did…" I replied. We stopped near the trees and opened our bag. I was really shocked when looking at the bag, what we see is not foods but knife with no handle. It looks like a knife that used to be thrown at the victim, but it doesn't matter now… the thing is… we have to find food!

"Octavia! My bag filled with knifes and stone, what is this mean?" said Lydia. Sounds like it was a guessing game for us… that Coach loves this kind of thing you know. Maybe we have to do something with those tools.

"Mine too, maybe this is a guessing game…" I replied.

"That Coach sure love to torment his student with so much guessing game…" said Lydia.

"Yeah… now what are we going to do with these tools?" I asked.

"Maybe we have to sell it at the town we passed before and exchange it with food…" said Lydia.

"You right, but if we do that…we have to go back again…" I replied.

"What we can do for food?" She stood up and we walked back to the town. I'm not sure with this way, but… my brother always tell me to keep moving forward when we are on the test…

"Ok, where are we last time? Maybe…uhm..ah yeah…about my uncle…he always bring me to the forest to hunt a deer… we usually caught the…" before Lydia continue to talk, I realize there is a word that coming out from her last time…hunt…

"LYDIA! YOU ARE GENIUS!!!" I grabbed her hands and she was looking at me with a weird face.

"What…? What genius about hunting a deer?" she asked.

"With those tools we had before, we can go hunting for our foods!"

"Ah…you are right… We can go hunting!" we turn our direction to where we supposed to be, then taking out a knife for hunting.

"I heard there are so much snow rabbit and bear around this hill…"

"And I heard there is a flower that grown every winter only in this hills…" she replied.

"We can use that as the dessert…?" I replied.

"No! It's too beautiful for that…." said Lydia.

"Ah…sorry I'm hungry…"

"Me too, that flower just reminded me with my mother who really loves that flower…" said her.

"I see… Now I wonder how we can get that rabbit…" I pointed at a rabbit with pink eyes hiding around the snow. Lydia looked at me and smiled, she looks really hungry…

"let's eat…"

And we run together hunting that rabbit with our limited strength until finally we decide to change our object because the rabbit is a mother. We change our object into a bear that just attacked someone. Forget about that someone and let's eat the bear for energy…

Here we are, under the tree waiting for the bear flesh to be cooked well on top of fire that we made from the stone that Lydia own and dead branch that I had on my bag. Then, we eat together under that tree.

"Octavia… do you mind if we go to the peak of the hill tomorrow…?" she asked.

"Yes…I mind… we have to go to the goal soon…." I replied.

"Why you are so one minded…? We are really early right?" said Lydia again.

"You have to remember a fairy tale about rabbit and turtle… we have to keep moving to reach our goal…Lydia…I'm sorry…" I replied.

"I really want to go there since I was a kid, but…maybe later…you are right…" she replied. Then she finished her meal, sat down for a moment and go sleep. I think I was wrong at answering her tonight…but it's true that we have to move on…I finish my meal, sat down, tidy up, and lied down on he land near Lydia to get a little warmth… She still awake, I know… I can see her worried face from here since the land elevation is higher than her. She looks like really want to go to the peak…

"Octavia…" she muttered.

"Yes I'm here…." I whispered.

"I like you…." She whispered.

"Oh really…?" I replied.

"Mou why you answer me with that answer even you are in my mind…?" she whispered again. Oh dear, she thought I was at her mind right now… I hugged her to make her sleep with no worry….

"I'm not in your mind by the way…." I replied. She give no respond to me, maybe she was asleep leaving me awake like always. What a sleepy head…She never sleeping after me in the entire history!

**CHAPTER 03: BEST FRIEND?**

I've woken from the good night sleep but with a big worry… I didn't see Lydia on my arm again. At first, I was thinking that she leaving me behind, but that was wrong… she prepared a breakfast for us.

"Octavia, I've prepared our breakfast…" said her with a big smile that I never see before. She just looks like a girl in love right now…especially her blushing face make me scared of her, then…. Waking up earlier than me is not her style too…

"What happen to you Lydia…? Your head bumped to a rock?" I asked.

"Nothing happened to me, I just really happy because today we will reach our destination and become the great swordsman of Empire! This day is a great day for me!" she shouted energetically…I understand now…I've to investigate this…is not her style…maybe her head bumped to something last night until her brain spins 180 degrees…but it will make her sad if I really do that….

"I see, so let's finish up with breakfast and continue our journey…"I replied.

"Uhm.." she smiled and nodded. Oh, I couldn't break her happiness today…maybe…I can do something to make her happier…like… letting our feet guide us to the peak…?

"Lydia… I've thinking about your favor last night…"

"What Favor…?" she asked.

"About going to the peak…" I replied.

"Forget about that…" she continues to eat.

"No…I want to grant that favor since we are too early to continue our journey…" I replied.

"REALLY??!" She looked at me with her big smile.

"Yeah…we did…" I replied.

"OH THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY EVER!!!" She jumped and hugged me tight.

"Ouch…ouch…let's get going Lydia…" I released her. She jumped back and eat her meal quickly, I just follow her to eat the meal and tidy up quickly… I know that could hurt our stomach for eating too fast but she looks like she was really want to go there. I couldn't stop my very best friend right now…

Finally, we almost arrived at the peak…luckily, the peak was really near with the way to our goal…it's a good luck right? I wonder how this thing happen but I saw our coach was heading to our goal using that way…maybe granting a friend wants is not bad even in the small time… we just found a short ways.

"Octavia! Look! The flower…" shouted Lydia. I approached her and looked at two yellow flowers blooming between the white snows, it's very beautiful…

"It's beautiful…"

"I know you like it…" Lydia stood up and taking a medium log going to took away the stone where the flower bloom…she is going to took it out!

"No Lydia! Let them alive…" I shouted. She was shocked a bit but calmed down after a moment.

"You right…I almost kill the beautiful flower for my wants…" said her.

"Ok, what is your purpose in the peak Lydia…?" I asked her again.

"Well, I just want to enjoy the beauty of nature before the boring day!" said her again.

"Then, let's enjoy…" I sat down and she followed me to sit down. We enjoyed the natural dark blue sky until we realize the sun almost arisen, so we decide to go back to our journey…

"Let's go back to our journey Lydia…" I stood up…

"I wonder how we can go down from this peak slightly…." said Lydia.

"What are you thinking of Lydia? We have to continue our journey using this way…" I replied.

"If we glide from here, we will reach the finish line sooner…" her geniusness muttered

"Ok, what is your plan Lydia…?" I asked her.

"Let's glide down using the log…." Said her before she pulled me and make me sat down on a medium log that she found before… Then, she walked back and jumped into it…the log glided down furiously make me scared…

"WHOAAAAA!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Just drive it Octavia!" she shouted.

"What…?" I grabbed the log and move it around.

"Yeah…like that!" she hugged me tight. We glided down with the extreme speed and what I afraid for really in front of us, river!

"WHAT A HECK!! IT'S A RIVER!!" I shouted.

"Jump!!" Lydia shouted, I don't know how to jump using this log but I choose a way where I could float using the snowboard trick. We are flying so high after it…

"KYAAAAA!!!!" We both screamed when heading down again and reached our finish line painfully…I mean… we crashed a tree…

"Hahahaha…that was fun Octavia…" said Lydia.

"Yeah…really fun…Hahahaha…" I replied.

"Stop laughing you two…" said the coach. We stood up and looking at him.

"Lydia and Octavia, did you two know that this test was used for choosing the Great Empire Swordsman?" said the coach.

"Nah…we don't know… how the result is?" Lydia asked with laugh.

"You two reached the finish line in the first place together while we only can have one Great Empire Swordsman place! You make my day dizzied!" shouted the coach angrily.

"So…how is the solution…?" I asked.

"I don't know…but you two must go to the city together now…take a rest…I'll handle it…" said coach…so that was our fun day together… it's really fun together with her…maybe, we should get along longer than this instead of making distance because of the different goals.

"Psst…Octavia…" she called me.

"Yes…?" I looked at her while we are on the journey to the city using horses.

"We are more than just a best friend aren't we…?" she asked me, what was that mean? Did she mean partners…? Maybe she is…

"Yes… we are…" I replied. She blushed and looking away…now what happen to her is complicated to be added into my head…Just keep positive thinking and stay in the principle…

Finally, we arrived at the city and stayed at a room that our coach prepared for us. First, we are sat down in a room with green wall and weapons supply. I sat down on a box and Lydia sat down at the floor. We are taking a rest after our journey…

"Ah…it's soo peaceful here…"

"Yeah it is…" said Lydia before she take white towel and put it on her shoulder

"By the way, do you know what kind of face that stupid coach makes when we arrived together?" I asked her, she rub her cheek with the towel to ease the sweats and answered me.

"I don't know, I only know that he only had one expression in his entire life!" she replied.

"Hahaha….thats the point of the answer…"

"Hahahahaha…."

And that was the day we having fun together. In the next day, Senates makes a decision to choose the Great Empire Swordsman using a battle between us… If I knew that, I'll come last after her. She almost reached her dreams to become what she wants to be and I ruined her dreams. Did you know what she said to me before our fight in front of those dirty Senates? She said that…

"Octavia… whatever the result is…there must be only one who are alive… if the one who lost still alive, I believe she won't had her nobility again…it will make her suffering while the other one sat down in the high place as the great empire swordsman…we won't make each other suffering right…?"

And I won't kill you Lydia… you are the one who bring smiles to me, you are the one who make every time in my life full of your smile...I couldn't stand on this…I just couldn't let this hand take you away… but…maybe if I lost…it won't be a big problem for you to kill me…

We fought in that stage, in front of those dirty Senates that you also hate. At first, I thought it will be a quick fight when I let myself down… but it will not satisfy you right Lydia? You want this fight become a fight where we fight as a great swordsman right? So I will do my best to satisfy you…

But…that moment… she swung her sword using the wide side when launching her final attack which can finish my life if you use the sharp side and powerful swing. She was not doing it…she looks like she want me to win with that playful swing makes me really mad and want to finish it soon.

"Ki…Ki-KISAMA!!! [Japanese word which saying YOU in the expletive way]" I shouted.

And I launched my attack again, if she won't to end it…then let me end this… I attacked her furiously and finally I could beat her but not killing her. So this is the end, I just need to kill her as our promise last time using my final attack. I approached her...trying to launch my final attack… but…I even can't move my sword to attack her again, I couldn't attack her while she was writhe in pain like that… Maybe…we both won't to kill each other…So I leave you…in that painful condition…I'm sorry…Lydia…but you start it first…

----------------------------------FLASH BACK END---------------------------------------

I stepped forward to face Lydia, trying to get the perfect Position under the raining days.

"You called me out to me earlier…" said Lydia when she stepped forward too.

"You said I was wrong…" said her. Yes, she was wrong because she reversed the truth that I was the one who won't to launch my final attack at first. Now she was thirsty of revenge at me. If I had an hour and braveness to explain her and forgiving each other… maybe this will never be done.

"I am now living amongst those who have a different way of thinking from Empire…" I started…

"It's not much…but my way of thinking is coming to change as well…" I continued.

"About what is beauty and what is ugly…Why people live…What is Honor?" I continued again. I stared at her who stared at me back and set our weapon to fight.

"So I…" I prepared my mentality to say this, even with a pain when being mocked by her in that crates where I was trapped by that dirty fat Bubbulcus… getting a reversed truth and fooled by her final attack…

"I think I will forgive you…" I finished my sentence. That way was only to pay all smiles and laugh she gave in my day all time before…but…will she understand it?

"What are you saying, you bastard?!" she replied. Oh dear, she don't understand what I'm saying right now. Maybe I shall explain…

"It's you, Lydia!" I shouted. She looks surprised with it. I try to explain her what exactly happen that moment, maybe she forgot it because of the final scene of that moment where we fight in front of that dirty Senate. Once again, she used the wide side of sword to fight… I thought she was serious that moment, but she fooled me with that final attack moves.

"Impossible! You are saying it was me who didn't deliver the final attack well?" said Lydia...looks like your head won't help you to remind yourself…

"I'm not the one who should feel ashamed! You should!" I try to make her sure that she was wrong right now… her way is wrong and totally wrong now…

"Don't give me that crap!" She shouted back at me. So this is it... the final battle between us, you won't remember and I won't keep the wrong stay wrong… I'll do what we promise long time ago… both of us can't stay alive…

"HYAAAAATTTT!!!!" Lydia ran to me with that anger.

"HYAAAAATTT!!!" I ran to her with my anger too. We both mad, so we both attack…right? Sometime I was getting a flash back of our childhood and in the moment where we playing together all day long, pretending to be a fighter when we still a small kids, joking around about our coach, passing through the cold wind in the snowy mountain and standing strong while the others fallen…and I still remember that we used a wooden sword to fight, then I hit you until you make a silly crying face, make me laugh happily…. But now… we are fighting using a real sword, and when the thunder comes, we attacked each other furiously until finally…

*CTAR!!* [thunder]

We crossed over, didn't know which sword wins that moment…but..Lydia…you are successfully wound me in my stomach and I didn't know did I get you that second…? I don't care… I sat down and moaned. I could hear you feel happy because of that successful wound but… I could hear you fallen on the ground right after you trying to stand strongly behind me. I try to stand up with this pain….and surprised…you did it once again…you just hitting me while I attacked you seriously. I approached you, make sure how far I wound you… with my sword on my hands, making sounds of painful heart inside me… I could hear you started to talk with me calmly just like we used to be long time ago…

"Octavia… We are perfect…Real Swordsman…right?" and I closed my eyes afraid of the nightmare comes true. I started to reply you…

"Yeah…It's just as you say…We are perfect…" I opened my eyes to make you sure that I really answer it from my deepest heart. I could saw you breathing like you just want to hear me until the last word come out from my mouth.

"You were a true swordsman…" I continued and you smiled like you already wait that word from my mouth. Then, when I started to cry… you give your last breathe within your sweet smile to proof me… that you love me for true…

Now, I'll give you my beloved Lydia, a last word before you burrowed under the beautiful land that I chose for your resting place… I hugged you on my arm so you could hear me well

"Lydia… this is something I've known for a while…" I started.

"I…..love you…and you love me back, didn't you?" I continued although her dead body will never revived and answer me. I stroked her head softly and gently.

"I realized this only after I distanced myself from Empire…" I continued again when the dark clouds started to move away and let the true light from the skies come just like they are going to let your soul gone to the heaven.

"Back then….We…." I tried to say what I'm going to tell you deep inside from my heart since I know you well. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears but….

"….DIDN'T WANT TO SEE EACH OTHER DIE!" I can't hold it anymore…I'm crying so badly, looking up to the bright skies where you are going to go and my love will drive you into the heaven for true…believe me… that I love you….Lydia….so let me give you the first and the last kiss and see me that I kiss you from where you belongs to now….

----END----

16

Tears to Tiara fanfiction-Octavia x Lydia


End file.
